The Angels He'd Die For
by Capasso-007
Summary: I know that wind...." Jack trailed off. What is this feeling? Jack didn't understand the sudden nervousness that overtook him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt alert, and as though danger were approaching, but he did. WE JA
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did, but no matter how hard I wish, I will never own it. I only own the plot, and Elizabeth Jasmine (Will and Elizabeth's baby), because I made her. There. I said it, now let me go cry.....

A/N: Here is the sequel to "Too Much Like Her". If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do, however, to get the main point of this story you don't really have to. But it would answer a lot of questions, and save your mind the trouble of having to sort out the odds and ends that you may not understand, if you didn't. Anyway, this story is going to have more adventure in it than the last. The first story was kind of a prologue to this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I also want to let you know, that I am trying to add more detail in this story, so tell me how I am doing please.

Summary (ish): In this story Jack & Ana are married, as are Will & Elizabeth. Will & Elizabeth have a baby named Elizabeth Jasmine Turner. Like I said before I suck at summaries so just read the story and find out what it is....

Chapter One: Prologue

Dark gray clouds covered the full moon, as the tangible mist floated heavily over the deck. Everything was quiet on the sea as the ship sailed through the water. The ship cut through the waves that the men on board had known all too well before. It had been just a few years since their last trip through these waters. As the silence continued, there was an eery feeling that filled the breezes, that soon became wind.

"I don' like tha' wind capn." a voice complained.

The tall, dark captain looked at his crew member, and with an evil smile replied,

"Tha' wind be bringin' us good luck. Tha' wind means our success. Our REVENGE. There be only one way to bring our capn' back, and the key to bringin 'im back lies at our destination. Tha' be why, we go to Port Royal."

0

That morning the same eery breeze blew on the shores of Port Royal. On the shore side walked Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. It was unusual for a man like Jack to be walking on the land. He preferred to be out on his ship, sailing in freedom. He, however, had ended up coming to Port Royal, intending to reunite William Turner with his father, and then to leave, only to get caught up in waiting for the arrival of William's child, and then finding out he was expecting his own.

Of course when Elizabeth had her child, Ana wanted to help her with things for a while, and then when they found out Ana was with child, Jack was very nervous about letting her on a ship, let alone carrying out her duties on one. So they had ended up staying with Will and Elizabeth, in the Governor's home.

"Of all places for a pirate to stay," said Jack to himself, "in the Governor's mansion! What is this going to do to my reputation?"

Of course he didn't really mind, as long as Ana was taken care of. But, he didn't let anyone know it. He complained very regularly, as any good pirate should. He did NOT want people to think he was going soft. And however much he tried to hide his anticipation of the birth of his child, he couldn't hide it at all.

At times, when he thought he was alone, he would pick up Elizabeth Jasmine, Will and Elizabeth's daughter, and cradle her gently in his arms. Then he would whisper comforting words to her, and sometimes even hum her a song. Ana loved watching this the most, and so she would often pretend to leave the room, and watch from around the corner.

But Jack still missed the open sea, and so he often went walking along the coastline. He had been reflecting on recent events, when the wind blew coldly in his face.

"I know that wind...." Jack trailed off.

What is this feeling? Jack didn't understand the sudden nervousness that overtook him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt alert, and as though danger were approaching, but he did. His first thoughts were to head home and make sure Ana was alright, but then he realized that wasn't what he was anxious about. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Or maybe he could. But it couldn't be for the same reason. Barbossa and his motley crew were all dead. He himself had killed Barbossa, and the other men had been taken to a prison just out of the way of Port Royal by Commodore Norrington, where they were to be hanged.

Shrugging off the feeling for the moment, he turned around, and decided to go see what kind of Aristocratic breakfast they would be having today.

A/N: Please R&R. Reviews mean so much to me, and they encourage me to write more. Let me know what you think. Love ya!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Realizations

Chapter Two: Realizations

Will Turner sat outside holding his infant child lovingly. Elizabeth came up behind him, and kissed him gently. 

"Ah, guess who's up?" he whispered to his daughter.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning Liz." he said, kissing her forehead gently as he stood up. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked him.

"Well, you looked so much like an angel sleeping there that I couldn't help myself. I decided to let you sleep in. But I did have the cook keep your food warm, so you could call for it when your woke up."

Elizabeth smiled again. She lifted her daughter out of her husbands arms, and looked into her sleeping face. She still couldn't believe that she was real. That this was her little one. She remembered when she didn't think she'd ever be able to live to see her daughter first smile, or see her laugh. She was thankful for every moment that she had with her child, and with her husband. She knew that everything she had, each breath she took, was a gift. She loved her child so much, and she would do anything, and everything in her power, beyond her power, to protect this child. Even if it meant giving her life. But she was grateful, that she did not have to make that sacrifice. 

Will had been thinking much along the same line. He had risked his life, and willing would have given it, for Elizabeth's sake. He had wanted nothing, save it be her safety, and happiness. She had been his angel, his reason for life. Now he would protect both his angels, at any cost. He wanted to be the kind of father, that he had never had the chance to be. Since he had never had a father, to teach him how to be one, the thought that he was a father, made him a little nervous. But nonetheless, he would give his life, if it meant a better life for his angels. 

Both their thoughts were interrupted as Boostrap Bill entered the room. 

"Good mornin!" he exclaimed.

Bill had been living in the governors house too, since his son lived there, and Elizabeth had insisted that, atleast for the time being, he stay with them. She was sure that he would never get a better opportunity to get to know his father, than if he were living with them. 

So, the mansion had gone from a little family of three, Elizabeth, Will, and the Governor, to the number of seven. There was much more hustle and bustle than there was before, and of course it was kept quiet that they were all staying there. After all, what would it sound like back in England, if they learned that the Governor of Port Royal had let his daughter marry a blacksmith, who's father was a pirate, and that he had been living with them, and in the meantime, two other pirates had been staying in their home, and that he had allowed it knowingly? Governor Swann worried about this frequently. As long as Commodore Norrington doesn't know, he always thought.

As Bill sat down, Jack arrived back from his walk.

" 'ello Jack!" said Bill, "Sunrise ain't too bad today ain't it?"

Jack nodded.

"What's the matter Jack?" asked Elizabeth, "How's Ana doing?"

"Oh, she's alrigh'. Not quite use ta all the mornin' sickness yet. Says it's like bein sea sick all the time. Thought I'd let er sleep in today." Jack replied, his face still solemn.

The room was silent. Jack wasn't normally the person that had a sour face. Their thoughts were interrupted again, when Jack spoke.

"Bootstrap, Will, can I 'ave a word outside?"

The two looked at each other, and nodded, confused. Elizabeth looked at Jack, and then Will questioningly, but didn't press the matter. Will kissed his wife on the head, and followed the other men out the door. 

Stepping out into the fresh air, the men could smell the sea.

"Alrigh' Jack, what ye be needin' us for?" asked Bill.

Jack turned and faced the sunrise, so that his back was towards the two men.

"Do ye feel tha' breeze?" asked Jack. "Tell me what ye feel in tha'? Do it remind ye of anything?"

Bootstrap and Will were silent as they let the breeze blow on their faces. 

"I ain't felt that in the wind in, oh I'd say, 15 years." said Bill.

Will replied suddenly.

"I haven't felt this wind since......" he paused in thought, "since Barbossa."

"Exactly." said Jack.

The men's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But Barbossa, his men, their all dead. Commodore Norrington assured me..." Will started.

"Aye, but Norrington doesn't know these pirates." Jack stated.

"Ye mean..." Bill drifted off.

"Barbossa's alive?" asked Will.

"No. I killed Barbossa with me own shot. He's dead alrigh'. But that don' mean 'is men are." answered Jack.

"So then.... what do we do?" asked Will.

"We wait. We don' know what their intentions are. All we can do is wait. But Will, I want ye to watch over yer Mrs. and that wee one constantly, I'll make sure Ana's safe. An' for no reason are we to tell the women. They don' need to know." Jack said seriously.

The men nodded in agreement. 

All we can do is wait.

A/N: Please Review. I know I probably don't need to ask, but an author always likes to know what her readers think. Remember, I am open to suggestions so feel free to let me know if you want to see anything happen. As always, I can't guarantee your idea's will be used, but I will certainly try. Love ya!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Mystery

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. So busy. Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! This chapter is a bit unusual, and I don't really like it, but I found it pretty necessary to continue on with the plot. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

**********************************************

Chapter Three: Mystery

From a dark corner in the old pub, a man sat with his mug of rum in front of him. Not an unusual site in the pub. But what made this man strange, was that no matter how much rum he drank, it never effected him. He never became drunk. And so the men watched him. He spent a lot of his time buying men drinks, and then when they were drunk, telling them dark tales of the sea, and then asking them questions. 

"Have ye ever heard of the Black Pearl?" he would ask them first.

"Oh sure. What kid weren't told o' the devils ship? But it be jus' a story. No truth to it." the men would always reply.

The strange man would sit back, and pull his hat further over his eyes, creating an eery illusion of darkness. 

"The Black Pearl be real. I seen it many times meself. I met her captain. I've sailed on 'er. All the tales be true. All the tales of evil surrounding the ship, and the tales of the accursed crew. All of it. Now that crew sales on another ship, a ship under disguise, and they have but one mission. That mission be revenge. And they won't rest, until their revenge be fulfilled. Until the men they seek.... are dead." the man let out a long, dark, laugh, that made even the full grown men in the pub shiver. Then he grabbed his mug of rum, chugged the rest down, and walked out of the pub. 

He vanished as silently as he had come. No one had ever seen such a mysterious man, in Port Royal.

~0~

Will opened the french doors that led out to the porch from his bedroom. He gazed over the many things that were visible from where he stood. He loved all the many trees that grew around his home. His favorite tree, was just off to the side of where he stood. After everything that had happened with Barbossa, Will had climbed this tree often to visit with Elizabeth. It also had their initials carved into the side. 

Will smiled as he reflected on all that had happened since then. He suddenly felt a hand reach up and cover his mouth.

His first reaction was to turn around and fight whomever it might be, especially after what Jack had just informed them of. Before he could react, another hand reached up and covered his eyes. Panic took over him. Someone had gotten past all the other men. Someone was in his house.

"Guess who?" a voice giggled.

Will suddenly turned around.

"Elizabeth! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded.

Elizabeth knew something was bothering Will when he called her Elizabeth, and not Liz. Especially the fact that her teasing had bothered him. 

"Will," she spoke softly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he hesitated.

Elizabeth didn't believe him for a moment.

"Come on Will. You aren't yourself. Jack isn't himself. And your father isn't himself either. There is something that you aren't telling me William Turner."

"It's nothing Liz." he said quietly.

"It's nothing? Well IT'S obviously something. Come on Will, please, I'm your wife. Can't you confide in me?"

"Liz, I just don't want to scare you, that's all."

"William Turner, I have been kidnapped by undead pirates, nearly been murdered, rescued you, put up with Norrington, and worst of all, I have been through labor. NOTHING you could tell me would scare me."

Will didn't want to keep arguing with his wife. Ever since her pregnancy with their baby, he had been scared to raise her blood pressure. Of course what Dr. Jacobsen had said hadn't helped. "I want you to be careful and watch very closely to make sure her blood pressure stays down atleast for a year after the birth. Just to be on the safe side. Her body will still be recovering over that period of time. She did remarkably better than I thought, but I still want to be safe. You can never be TOO safe with a life."

"Alright Liz." Will sighed, "Jack thinks Barbossa's crew is back."

"But I thought Norr-"

"It wouldn't surprise me if that pig lied. Honestly, do you think he would want to ruin his perfect reputation?" 

Will was still extremely angry with Norrington for everything he had put their family through. And after everything, he had avoided even coming to see their child after it's birth.

"Well I.... I know that he isn't the best man in the world, but he certainly wouldn't lie about something like that. Honestly Will, you know him better than that."

"Do I? He seemed alright with us before. Then he turned violent and got away with it."

Elizabeth took her husband by the hand. 

"Will?"

Will looked into the eyes of his wife. They seemed sad.

"Will, what do you think they're after this time?"

"I don't know. Barbossa's dead, they may be out for revenge."

"But then, then they'd be after Jack, and..." he bottom lip quivered, "and you."

"Liz we don't know that. All we know is that somehow, by some miracle, they're alive. We just need to be on the alert. I don't want you to go anywhere, unless it's not safe here alright?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"And no matter what happens, don't worry about me. Just worry about Elizabeth Jasmine."

Elizabeth nodded again.

He could see the worry in her eyes, but also the determination in her jaw.

He put his arms around her and embraced her gently. 

"I love you Liz." he whispered.

A tear fell from her eye.

"I love you too Will. I love you too."

~0~

"Mornin' Luv." said Jack as Ana opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Jack didn't hear Ana. He was staring out the window and thinking to himself.

"Jack? What time is it?" 

He still didn't reply.

Ana stood up, and walked over to her husband. She placed her hands on his shoulders understandingly, and kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" said Jack, as he came back into reality.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' luv."

"Jack Sparrow, if ye don' tell me what be goin on right this minute, ye will regret it the rest of yer life." she stated.

Jack didn't want to scare Ana. 

"Well, ye see, er..." Jack said as he fumbled to think of anything to say, "I am well, just er, nervous about having a whelp of me own." 

Ana looked at him intently, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"That be it Jack Sparrow?" she questioned seriously.

Jack smiled.

"Aye." 

She leaned in and kissed him.

"If it makes ye feel better, I am nervous too." she giggled. 

Jack kissed her back.

Ana went to get breakfast, and as she headed for the door, she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Jack?" she said as he looked up, "If ye be lyin', you'll regret it. I promise."

And Jack knew he would.

**********************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. Remember to review ( although I don't really need to ask) you guy are so good at that. =] I hope to update soon. I really love writing for you guys. Please let me know what you think. Love ya!!!

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Of Flames and The Missing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am so exited for the pirates sequel in 2005. I had some people ask me about that. I hope to be right there opening night! Anyway, that's still a ways off, so while your waiting, how about you read the next chapter??? ^.~ 

Chapter Four: Of Flames and The Missing

The rain fell silently as the thunder rang throughout the mystified air. Lightning sent bursts of light into the otherwise dark and quiet Port Royal. Elizabeth was asleep with her husband lying next to her. Both were in a deep sleep. Elizabeth Jasmine slept quietly in her cradle close to her parents. 

Jack and Ana also slept peacefully across the hall.

Bootstrap Bill however, was wide awake. He couldn't find the sleepiness to slip into slumber. Of course he was tired, but the man just couldn't sleep, so he sat by the window, listening to the rain fall.

~0~

A knock was heard by the butler on the front door. 

"Open up!" the voice from outside shouted. 

The tired butler pulled himself out of bed, and lighting a candle, went to open the door. When he answered the door, a few soldiers from the royal navy stood there. 

"We need to see Will Turner."

"I'm sorry, but the master is sleeping. Shall I have him come see you at a decent hour?"

"You don't understand man! This is direct orders to see Mr. Turner. His blacksmith's shop is in flames!"

~0~

Will heard the knock on his bedroom door and opened his eyes groggily. It was the middle of the night. Why would anyone knock at this hour? Will pulled himself out of bed and opened the door.

"Mr. Turner-"

"Shh..." said Will.

"Mr. Turner," the man repeated, "Sir, your shop is burning!"

"What? Who is responsible for this?"

"We don't know yet sir, but it is requested you come down to your shop now."

"Alright, give me a moment."

Will walked back into his room, and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"I have to go darling. I won't be long."

"What's going on Will?" said Elizabeth sleepily.

"I just have to go down to my shop. I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Be careful. And take your coat."

Will smiled. 

"I love you." he said.

Elizabeth yawned as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Will."

As Will walked out of his room once more, he saw his father talking to the soldiers. 

"Let's go." said Will determinedly. 

He wanted to know who burned his shop, and he wanted to make them pay.

The men walked out into the rain, their boots splashing in the puddles of water, and mud. 

When they finally reached the shop, the back portion was still in flames and the local men had been trying to put the fire out. 

Will watched as he saw the place he had spent half of his life working, in ashes. He was angry, and sad. Who would do this?

"They think it may have been some delinquent children." stated one of the soldiers.

"The place was pretty torn up before the blaze." said another soldier. 

Could it be? Could Barbossa's crew already be in Port Royal? Had they come looking for Will and then set his shop ablaze?

Suddenly fear struck Will's heart. He had to get back to his wife and daughter. NOW.

He turned and ran for home. Bootstrap Bill close behind him.

~0~

Elizabeth heard he door open. 

"Will?" she asked.

"Ello Poppet." She heard.

Fear struck her heart. She jumped out of bed and saw a pirate that was oh too familiar infront of her. She reacted to her motherly instincts and picked up her daughter, holding her tightly in her arms. 

"Will isn't here." she stated.

"We know poppet. We sent 'im away. We don't need 'im."

"Then what is it you want?" said Elizabeth with fear in her voice.

"Revenge poppet. Ye see, we want our capn' back."

"But Barbossa's dead. Jack shot him." 

"Aye. But 'e ain't dead fer long."

"What?"

"Too many questions." said another pirate entering the room. He walked towards Elizabeth, and before she could react, she felt a sharp pain on the top of her head, and then everything went black.

~0~ 

Will rushed into his home and ran up the stairs. He swung open his bedroom door. All was quiet. He lit several lanterns around the room. Then he looked up. Elizabeth was gone. He looked in the cradle. His baby was gone. He looked around for any trace of where they might be. Then he saw it, there was fresh blood on the floor. Not much, but enough to make the adrenalin rush through him even faster, and for fear to grip his heart completely.

He rushed out of his room, and dashed across to ask Jack what had happened. He entered the room to see AnaMaria slumped in the corner, and Jack nowhere to be found. He ran over to Ana. She looked up clutching her stomach, a big bruise on her head.

"They... took them..." she whispered.

"Who?" Will insisted.

"Jack.... Elizabeth..... the baby...... they took them all..."

"Who took them Ana?" Will shouted.

"Barbossa's ........ crew....."

***********************************************

A/N: Please Review! I wanted to do more but I have to go to my dad's but I promise to update soon. Sorry, it's kinda a cliff hanger, but what kind of an author doesn't have a cliff hanger every so often? (Ha ha) Okay well, I hope you enjoyed. Love ya!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Tears and Worry

The Angels He'd Die For

A/N: Thank you for the reviews again!!! I love you guys! Anyway, I apologize again for the cliffie. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to re-write it, so I hope that you enjoy it. Out of the two versions, I like this the best. Love ya!!

************************************

Chapter Five: Tears and Worry 

Jack opened his eyes and immediately wished he had stayed asleep. His headache pounded as he winced and tried to clear his vision. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered pirates entering he and Ana's room, and then insisting that he come with them. When he refused, the pirates tried to force him. Only when they started hurting Ana, and threatening to take her life, did Jack stop struggling. The instant that he did, he suffered a blow in his stomach which knocked the wind from him, making it impossible to fight. They grabbed him by the arms, and forced him out of the room. The next thing he knew, he, Elizabeth, and the baby were all being taken to a large ship that he did not recognize. Once there, he was knocked unconscious.

As his vision cleared, he tried to see around him. Everything was dark, and only a few candles were lit. Jack could tell by the swaying of the floor that they were in a ship. So Barbossa's crew had succeeded in kidnapping him. Then Jack realized that they had not taken he and Will, like he thought they would have, but had taken Elizabeth and her daughter instead.

But why? 

Jack started looking around trying desperately to see Elizabeth. Seeing nothing in front of him, he looked behind him. 

There he saw Elizabeth, unconscious, and lying on the floor. Elizabeth Jasmine had been carefully laid next to her. Jack crawled over to her. His vision had fully cleared and by the dim light he could see dried blood on her head. He looked at the wound. It a huge wound, but these pirates had taken this too far. Jack lifted Elizabeth Jasmine into his arms, making sure that the infant was alright. The little baby looked into his eyes and seemed to smile at him with hers. He could see complete trust in the child's eyes. 

He gently placed her back down on a tattered blanket that was next to him, and decided to try and wake Elizabeth. 

He shook her gently. 

"Elizabeth." he whispered. He did not want to make too much noise. He was sure she would wake with a headache also, and did not want to increase the intensity of it. 

"Elizabeth." he whispered again. 

What has happened? Thought Jack to himself. He knew he would have to take care of Elizabeth. He knew that he owed that much to Will. 

"Elizabeth."

He heard a painful groan as Elizabeth opened her eyes. 

The young mother's eyes filled with fear.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked quickly.

"She's alrigh'. She's smilin' like an angel, so don' waste yer energy on worryin'."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. 

"Where's Will?" 

"He ain't here luv. Left 'im behind they did."

Elizabeth squinted as she tried to understand what Jack had said. Then she remembered what she had been told by Pintel. "We don' need 'im."

But why? Why wouldn't they need Will. They were out for revenge right?

"What about Ana?" she asked.

A pang of pain struck through Jack's heart. 

Ana.

Was she alright? He had seen her being beaten. Was the baby alright? Oh how he prayed she was alright. Nevertheless, these men had harmed her, and they would pay dearly. 

"Jack? What about Ana?" said Elizabeth, scared by his silence.

"Ana.... Ana is back in Port Royal." 

"But-" Elizabeth was cut short. Just then the door opened, and sunlight came through. Both Jack and Elizabeth squinted. 

The light was painful to their eyes, and their heads began to ache more. As their eyes adjusted, they saw Pintel standing in the door way, Ragetti close behind him. 

"Ello Poppet." Elizabeth heard once more. She was growing tired of hearing that.

Jack sat glaring at the two. Such hatred filled his heart, that he jumped up and grabbed Pintel's sword from his side. He then thrust the sword upwards into Pintel's heart. 

Pintel started to laugh. 

"That won't work. So sit an' listen. I suppose ye be wantin' to know why yer 'ere." Pintel began, and Jack sat in disbelief. Pintel hadn't died.

"Well, because of Jack 'ere, Capn' Barbossa was killed. Well, we wasn't too happy 'bout that, nor the fact that we were all to be hanged. But an amazin thing 'appened.... in prison, waitin for our sentence, Jack appeared. Ye know, the monkey Jack. Anyway, 'e 'ad a coin from the chest in 'is little hands. The Gods were angered, and they placed the curse back upon us, until the coin be returned. So when we were put on "trial" as ye call it, we pretended to be dead, and then made our escape when they "disposed" of us. The Gods made us a deal, we return the coin, an' repay the blood once more, an' they'll return our capn' to us. An offer we couldn't refuse."

"The blood repaid? But you said you didn't need Will?" Elizabeth stated as a dark figure came up behind Pintel. 

The man pushed Pintel and Ragetti out of the way, and walked towards Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth recognized this man. It was Mr. Twigg, Barbossa's first mate. 

"Twigg?" questioned Jack.

"Aye. But it be Captain Twigg now." his voice boomed. 

Elizabeth picked up her now sleeping baby. 

"What did you mean the blood repaid?" Elizabeth asked again, her voice trembling. 

"The blood must be repaid, and revenge carried out." Began Twigg, "Jack killed Barbossa, therefore, he must die, for revenge to be fulfilled. As for the blood repaid, we won' be needin yer husband Mrs. Turner."

"But you need Turner blood." Elizabeth said.

"Aye, but is it easier to kill a grown man Mrs. Turner, or a baby?" Twigg said laughing.

Elizabeth's adrenalin was rushing. 

"You will not touch my baby!" she screamed standing next to the new captain.

He reached back and slapped her across the face, knocking her over.

"I will do what I want, Mrs. Turner. Whether you like it or not."

With that, he turned around and marched up the stairs. The two other pirates followed him, closing the door once more. 

Jack knelt next to Elizabeth once more.

"I will not let them harm my child." said Elizabeth in tears. 

"Don't ye worry missy, I won't let them hurt yer little whelp." Jack promised. 

And in his heart, he prayed he could keep that promise. 

~0~

Doctor Jacobsen looked up. 

"You are very lucky Ana. Your baby is fine, but I want you to be very careful, I don't want to see a miscarriage. Make sure you tend to those bruises."

Ana nodded.

Jack....

Where had they taken him? 

"Ana, are you alright?" asked the doctor once more.

Jack....

"Ana. You be careful alright? If not for yourself, for your baby."

Ana nodded again. 

"I can't just let my husband be kidnapped and sit idly by. Ye have to understand. 'is life may depend on this."

"Ana... you have to do what's best for your child."

"I can't let Jack die! Please understand doctor. I have to do something."

"I can tell there is no changing your mind. Just please be careful."

"Alrigh' doctor."

~0~

Will was in a panic. He had been all over Port Royal looking for any trace of the pirates. 

Where do you look?

Ana had been with Doctor Jacobsen, and the Black Pearl was no where to be found. Ana had no idea when Gibbs would be returning in it. So they were in quite a predicament. 

No ship. 

No crew.

And no clue where to start looking. 

Will had no idea where to turn.

He found himself at the naval post. Even more curious was he found himself knocking on a door. An office door. 

"Come in." he heard an annoyed voice say.

Will opened the door, and standing inside of it, he saw Commodore Norrington.

Norrington glared.

"Get out of here Turner." he spat.

Will struggled with the words that he spoke.

"I...... need..... your...... help." 

"That's nice Turner, but you can show yourself out."

"Elizabeth.... " Will paused.

The Commodore's eyes lifted.

"What about Elizabeth?"

***********************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. ^.~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six: An Unexpected Alliance

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages. My computer was stupid and erased this chapter twice, and this is the third time I have had to write it. Then of course there was CRT's, and then I got sick, and then I checked my email and realized I hadn't updated in forever. I am soooooo sorry. I hope I never take that long to update again. Forgive me?? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Finally, after the third time, you get to read it.

Oh! and the represents a passage of time. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: An Unexpected Alliance**

"Elizabeth..." Will paused.

The Commodore's eyes lifted.

"What about Elizabeth?"

For the first time, he looked up at the poor blacksmith and saw the dark circles around his eyes. This man was exhausted. What had happened?

"What about Elizabeth, Turner?"

Will was about to speak when he remembered the last time he had turned to the Commodore for help. He had to break Jack out of prison to get any help the last time.

"Never mind. I forgot what happened the last time I asked you for help."

"Turner, that was a long time ago, and you were too rash. Haven't changed much have you? You still forget you are not the only here who cares for Elizabeth."

"You? You didn't even come to support her and see her child."

"That child should have been mine Turner! Would have been mine!"

That made Will's blood boil. Without thinking he planted his fist into the Commodore's face. The Commodore was knocked backwards. Will stood over him, with anger in his eyes.

"Rash Turner. Too rash."

Suddenly Will realized what he had done. He suddenly was beating himself up inside. How could he have done that? The Commodore was the last solution, and now.... now there was no chance he would help him.

The Commodore stood up and walked out of his office. Will heard him speaking faintly to a soldier outside. His world was spinning. First Elizabeth and Jasmine missing, then he had to go and pull that? Why had he let his emotions control him again?

Commodore Norrington entered his office again and looked seriously at Will.

"Now, Turner. About Elizabeth, what exactly happened?"

Will started to speak, very careful of what he might say.

"Elizabeth... was kidnaped. Along with OUR child and Jack Sparrow."

Kidnaped? By whom?

"That's insane Turner. Who would kidnap them?"

Will spoke firmly but didn't expect the Commodore to believe him.

"Barbossa's crew."

"That's impossible Turner, I saw their sentences carried out before my own eyes. There is no way they could have survived."

"But--"

"Go home Turner. Get some sleep."

And that was that. So the Commodore was not going to help him. He had lost everything with no hope of ever seeing them again.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"What?" Will questioned, his brow scrunched in confusion.

"Tomorrow morning we leave. Unless you have other plans." Norrington said sternly.

"I... I don't know what to--"

"Spare your breath Turner. I am doing this for Elizabeth. Your right. I do owe her. I've told my captain to ready my ship. We leave at dawn."

Will thanked the Commodore quickly and headed home to get Ana and Bill ready for their journey.

As Will left, Commodore Norrington sat down in his chair. He had lost his self control again. Something he only did around Turner. TURNER. The one name that reminded him, of why he was suffering Eternal Lonliness.

0

Ana was sitting on her bed where Dr. Jacobsen had left her. Bootstrap was just down the hall from her. Will reached the house as the wind started to pick up, coming in from the sea.

"Good." Will said to himself, "that should delay them a little."

He went inside and marched up the stairs. He turned the corner and walked into Ana's room.

"How are you Ana? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm alright." Ana sighed. She did not look at Will. She kept eyes down.

"Ana, what's wrong? It isn't the baby is it?"

Ana shook her head. She then raised it, and Will could see the tears building in her eyes.

"What's going to happen to them?" Ana cried.

She felt foolish. She was always so strong. She was a pirate, she had to be. Why all of the sudden was she now so emotional, so upset.

"I don't know Ana, but I'm going after them tomorrow."

"How?" Ana questioned, "You don't have a ship, or a crew."

"The C...Commodore has agreed to help us." Said Will looking down.

"When do we leave?"

"I leave at sunrise."

"I? No. We are going Will. You can't leave me behind."

"Ana, it's not safe for you, you're...."

"Pregnant, but that doesn't mean I can't go out and look for my husband."

"Ana, I'm sure Jack's fine."

"We .... we don't know that Will." Ana said, a tear falling from her eye.

"Ana, that's why I can't let you go."

"He's my HUSBAND! You can't stop me, I'd just find another way there, if I have to row."

"Ana...."

She looked up and him another tear falling, but determination showing in her eyes as well.

"Stubborn. That's all there is too it. You are just as stubborn as Elizabeth. Strong willed and stubborn."

Ana gave a half smile, and Will turned around to go talk to Bootstrap.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Will nodded in response and left the room.

Once Will was gone, and let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he hadn't asked her to follow him anywhere. She had gotten him to allow her to go with him, and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't allow him to change his mind.

She looked down at the bruises on her body. She wasn't about to let anyone know how much pain she was actually in.

She decided to get a glass of water off her dresser. She put her feet on the ground, noticing how cold it was. She then went to stand up. Putting her weight on her left foot, she noticed significant bruising on her right. As she carefully placed her weight on both feet, she took a step forward. Or at least, she tried. Letting out a gasp of pain, she fell forward. She pulled herself back up on the bed, and gently massaged her leg. Maybe this would be harder than she thought. She decided that she would wrap her leg up for support, and then she would just have to practice walking on it anyway. Nothing was going to keep her from finding her husband. Nothing.

Many hours later, Ana had taught herself to walk on her leg and show nothing more than a limp- other than facial expressions and gasps here and there. She finally gave in to sleep, praying desperately her husband was alright.

Will climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He saw his wife smiling up at him for the first time. They had been so young then. He had been so grateful to her for saving his life. Then he saw her on their wedding day, how extremely beautiful she was. The next thing he saw was his baby girl for the first time.

Tears fell from his cheeks. Were they even still alive? Why would they take them away from him. It didn't make any sense. With all these troubles and questions running through his mind, he drifted off to a restless sleep.

Will and Bootstrap came in while it was still dark.

"Ana... Ana...." they said gently, trying to wake her up.

Ana opened her eyes and wished she had stayed asleep. She winced and looked up at the two men.

"Are ye sure ye wan't her comin? It might not be so good on 'er." Bill commented.

Ana stared up at Will. He saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"I told her she could come, and she won't do anything that might endanger herself. Right Ana?"

She nodded.

The men started walking out expecting her to follow.

"We've got to hurry. I don't want that Commodore leaving without us."

Ana stood up, and limped over to the door.

"Ana? What happened to your leg? Can you walk on it?"

"Does it look like I'm walking on it?" she responded.

Then men looked at each other and walked out. The three walked down the hall and to the stairs.

Stairs! Ana had forgotten that factor. Oh well, it wouldn't be too different from just a plain floor right?

She let the men go first and slowly attempted to go down them herself.

One step....

Two steps....

Thr-

Ana's foot slid out from under her. Will turned and caught her. He helped her down the rest of the stairs, and then set her down. She tried to stand up and keep walking. Her attempt failed.

"Ana.... if you can't walk...."

"I can walk."

"Ana..." said Bill.

" I can walk."

"Women!" The men thought as they helped Ana up. At that moment Bootstrap and Will became human crutches.

Eventually down at the dock, the three found the Commodore waiting for them.

"What took you so long Turner?" Norrington asked.

Will looked behind him at Ana and Bootstrap.

"Turner, what are these pirates doing here?"

"Commodore, this is Captain Sparrow's wife Ana, and my Father, William Turner."

Will could see the annoyance and anger in the Commodore's face.

"Mrs. Sparrow is expecting, and was injured by Elizabeth's kidnapers. She needs the top care."

The Commodore said nothing.

"Soldier, please help Mrs. Sparrow on board."

"That's not-"

"Mr. Turner, I am going on a voyage I didn't intend on going on, with a man I dislike extremely, and his father, let alone an injured pregnant woman, who happens to be the wife of a pirate. I think I will be giving the orders around here."

Will just walked onto the ship.

An hour later, they had set sail, and were head on their search for everything they held dear. Will stood on the side of the ship.

"I'm coming Elizabeth," he whispered, "just stay strong."

A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter six. I hope to have chapter seven up soon. I just have to write it. I'm sorry that you didn't get to hear from Jack and Elizabeth this chapter. They were just a little too horrified to share their side of the story this time. We'll check up on them soon. In the meantime, don't forget to review. I love reviews.... Sits and stares at screen waiting


	7. Chapter Seven: A Ship On The Horizon

**A/N: Okay, I am So-------------------------------------------------o sorry for the wait. I just got a huge writers block. I finally got to watch POTC and got the characters in character and an idea. I am so sorry. Forgive me. L I made this chapter longer than the others in hopes of making up for the wait. I will try really hard to update much much much sooner from now on. I love you guys!!! Thanks for being so INCREDIBLY patient with me. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!! I'll just let you get on to the story now and not keep you waiting any longer. :D **

Commodore Norrington sat in his office on the now sailing ship. He was filled with fury. Fury because Elizabeth had been kidnapped, and fury because he was now helping her husband to find her.

"My greatest enemy," he thought, "should be those who are an enemy to the crown. I should be infuriated with pirates, not some blacksmith from Port Royal."

If he hadn't been so angry, he might have considered it strange that a man like himself was talking outloud with no one in the room.

Turner.... his least favorite word. It wasn't that Turner was a bad man.... just that he had stolen the woman he loved, and love for someone, especially when you lose that someone, can make you do things you would never otherwise do. Of course he had tried to explain this to Elizabeth the night that he had attacked her husband, but after that, she had wanted nothing to do with him. What was so wrong with loving her anyways?

There was a knock at the door, and Will walked in.

"What is it _now_ Turner?" said Norrington.

Will had wanted to avoid conversation with Norrington as much as possible, but he wanted to know where exactly they were going.

"I was wondering what course we are following?"

"Well Turner, beings that you don't have any helpful information for me, and none of us know where they are going with Elizabeth, Mr. Sparrow, and..." he hesitated, "_your_ daughter, we'll just have to go where the wind takes us."

"So your leaving it all to chance?" Will said in a slightly irritated tone. "We're going to wander around in the entire ocean hoping by some miracle we find the one ship we are looking for!?!"

"Turner we can't all be rash like you."

"What does that mean? And what do you expect me to do? Leave my wife and daughter to fate?"

"That's all we can d-"

"That's not good enough!!"

This was the second time Commodore Norrington had heard those words from Turner's mouth. Norrington yelled at Will.

"What do you want me to do Turner!?! Where do _you_ want me to look!?! We've got the whole bloody OCEAN to look in and you want me to find her now? Be REASONABLE!"

"I say we go to the Isle de Muerta!"

"Why would they go back there Turner?"

"That's where we killed Barbossa, it's likely they'll want revenge!"

"Then why would they take your wife and child when they could have easily taken you Turner? It wouldn't make sense."

Will took a deep breath and looked away.

"All I know is I want to get my family back. I'm on the last string Norrington, it's the only logical place my 'rash' mind can think of."

The Commodore looked at the tired, desperate man in front of him. There was some sense in what he was saying, and yet..... he didn't want to think this man was capable of such logic.

"Alright Turner."

Commodore Norrington walked out of his 'office', which was actually his cabin, and went to the Captain, leaving Will to do whatever he chose to do.

"Captain!"

"Yes Commodore?"

"We need to head to the Isle de Muerta."

"But Sir," the young captain protested, "only those who have been there before can find where it is."

"Yes Captain, but I have been there. I'll direct you."

The young captain resumed his post at the wheel.

"Where to Commodore?"

"Head north captain, head north."

"What did 'e say Will?" asked Ana.

"Yeah, sounded like y'two had a blow out eh?" Said Bill.

Will walked passed them both.

"You alrigh' Will?" Ana asked him.

Will slammed his hand down on the side of the ship.

Bill cleared his throat and asked again.

"Where are we going Son?"

"The Isle de Muerta," Will responded, "It's the only place I can think they would go."

"Right you are." A voice interrupted. Will new this voice, for it was a voice he had heard several times over the past 9 months.

"Dr. Jacobsen?"

"Right you are again my boy. Of course the Commodore wasn't fond of me coming aboard, but I'm not the only doctor in Port Royal you know, and I thought that Ana might need a doctor along the way, and being Elizabeth and Jas were kidnapped by pirates, well, you can't be too careful." The doctor had called Elizabeth Jasmine 'Jas' ever since she was born. Will knew the doctor's sister's name had been Jasmine before she died, and he figured it had been a nickname he had for her. "Now, what do you say we look at those wounds on your legs Ana? Bill, will you help me get her inside?"

Will stood amazed at the man infront of him. He had come to think of Dr. Jacobsen as a sort of father to him, and a grandfather to his daughter. After all, he had been there all the way.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Will?"

"Thankyou."

The doctor smiled.

"Your welcome my boy. Your welcome."

Elizabeth sat upright. How long had she been asleep? Jack was sitting next to her playing with Jasmine.

"Morning Elizabeth."

She looked around the dark and desolate place they were in.

"How can you tell?"

"I can't. I'm just attempting to be cheery."

"Cheery Jack?"

"For the little tyke acourse."

"How is she?"

"She was sleeping like a babe, highly believable, and then she woke with a smile."

"She smiled?"

"Aye."

"I wish I could have seen it. She's never smiled before, not really."

Jack was taken aback. The first smile this little girl ever made was for him? He blushed.

"What's the matter Jack? You look as though you're tickled pink."

Jack nodded.

"Aye."

Elizabeth smiled, or, as much of a smile as she could have done in this awful place anyway.

"Captain Twigg! There be a ship on yon' horizon!"

"What? No one would follow us 'ere, they'd think we were heading off to empty sea."

"It looks like a ship of the fleet Sir.... they'll be up with us by dawn tomarrow."

"Impossible."

"Do you think it's Turner?"

"Nah, Turner's in the depths with that Commodore, he'd never 'elp him."

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know.... just watch them for a while-"

"Do you think it could be Sparrow's--"

"That's it. It's Sparrow's girl. She'll probably try to help him escape somehow. I'll bet he knew it all along."

"If that's so...what'll we do with Sparrow?"

The Captain smiled evilly and the metal design's on his body glittered. Then he spoke:

"How many lashing's do we give attempted escapee's?"

The door opened and a slight amount of light came through. Elizabeth recognized the pirates coming down. She grabbed up her baby defensively, and Jack drew in front of Elizabeth.

"Well Jack, if ye ain't goin' soft!" said one of the pirates mockingly.

"Yeah... goin' soft."

The first pirate yelled at the other, "Don't mimick me!"

"Sorry."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked angrily, "You can't have my child."

"We ain't down 'ere for your brat is we? We's down 'ere for Jack."

Elizabeth looked at Jack worriedly. Jack smiled.

"Quoting the missy 'ere, I say I am disenclined to aquiesce to your request." Said Jack matter-of-factly.

The pirate frowned. "That is so over used. But if that be the case, then you can go after we kill the lady."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Now gentlemen," said Jack calmly, "that isn't necessary."

"I knew ye'd change yer mind." the pirate smiled.

Jack went to stand up and Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder. She looked at him with concern and fear.

"It'll be alright lassy. I'll be back."

And so he would, but he would return in a much different state. Before he was lead away, Elizabeth called out.

"My father and Commodore Norrington will find you, and you'll all be hanged."

The pirates just laughed.

"Didn' work the last time did it?"

Elizabeth frowned. The pirates took Jack away and left her to wallow in the dark, wondering what was going on.

"Oh Will.... come quickly. I don't know what I can do against these pirates. Jack is trying but... there is only so much he can do."

Jasmine began to cry. Elizabeth rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. The crying continued. Elizabeth wasn't sure of what to do, after all, she was a new mother.

"Shh… don't cry. Don't cry."

Still the crying continued.

"Will I don't know what to do…. Hurry… Please hurry."

Elizabeth's headache from the cut she received continued to worsen with the new noise around her. Elizabeth tried to stand and rock her child, but the swaying of the ship seemed even worse because of her head. Failing at her attempt, she decided on staying seated, and repulsively, started singing. She sang the song that Will had hummed to her when she was pregnant. This seemed to work, for Elizabeth Jasmine soon became quiet and started falling asleep.

Elizabeth smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you little one," she said quietly, "I love you."

………………………..

As Jack was lead up onto deck he tried to seem as calm as possible.

"So, I see you haven't changed at all. What about you? Still got a wooden eye?" Jack said calmly.

"If I was you, I wouldn' be the one crackin' jokes." He was threatened.

"Oh? Well who said I was jokin' mate?" Jack said bravely.

"We could send you to Davie Jones' locker right now." Said Rigetti.

"Aye. Ye could, but what good would that do ye? Since you'll be needin' me to get Barbossa back, I think you'd better be smarter than that Savvy?" Jack said smartly.

"True," Twigg said, "True we need you alive…. But that doesn't say anything about what condition we need ye in."

"What do ye mean?"

"Don't act so stupid Jack. Ye know what I mean."

"So it is to be torture then? What did I do to warrant such treatment?"

"Besides killin' our captain Jack? Besides that, ye knew that yer wife would know how to get to the Isle de Muerta and that she'd come after you with the fleet didn't ye?"

Jack looked shocked. Ana? Ana was coming…. His heart stopped a beat. Then he let out a sigh of relief. She's alive…. Ana's alive….

"Don't look so confused Jack. Yer not that daft."

Jack decided to play along with their game.

"Yeah I knew she'd come. The commodore and I are friends. It was my escape plan." Said Jack as though they'd found him out.

The pirates smiled. He had confirmed everything they had supposed.

"We knew it!" said Pintel excitedly.

"But even I didn't think you'd sink so low as to join up with a Commodore." Said Rigetti.

"He really 'as gone soft." Said Pintel.

"None the less, you know that penalty for attempted escapees Jack." Said Twigg.

"Aye. I do."

"Aren't ye afeard?" asked one of the crew.

Jack smiled. They could do whatever they wanted to him. He was fine. He could go on now, now that he knew Ana was alive and safe.

"What are ye smilin' for Jack?"

Jack smiled larger. Then he looked up at the others and laughed.

"That be CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you."

Twigg was furious.

Jack laughed inside. Do your worst. Ana is safe…. You can't do anything to me.

………………..

"Commodore! There is a ship on the Horizon."

"Is it a pirate ship?"

"Aye. They seem awful nervous that we are following them sir."

"Good work Captain. Continue your course."

Commodore Norrington walked across the boat and down under the deck. He turned down the stairs into the room that Ana would be staying in. There he saw Ana, Bill, Dr. Jacobsen and Will.

"Turner," he said reluctantly, for in a way he felt he was admitting Will was right, "there is a pirate ship on the horizon, we'll catch her by morning. I expect there will be a battle, whether by Cannon or by Sword, so I would ask Mrs. Sparrow and the doctor to stay hulled away down here."

"But Commodore," protested Ana, "I.."

"No protests please Mrs. Sparrow, I expect the doctor agree's with me."

Dr. Jacobsen nodded.

"But Commodore…"

"Mrs. Sparrow- You are on my ship under my command, I see it in your best interest to stay below deck away from danger, and as much as I hate to admit it, in my best interest as well. If anything happened to you under my protection, your husband would never forgive me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my duties on deck."

"Commodore I…." Will started.

"I already told you Turner. No thanks are in order. I'm not doing this for you."

And with that the commodore walked away.

Ana spoke first.

"That Commodore… I want to help. I don't want to sit here like some ninny."

"But he was right Ana, being in a battle is no place for a pregnant woman, especially a wounded one." Said the doctor.

"He be right Ana." Said Bill.

"Don't tell me you agree too Will?" Ana said stubbornly.

Will was silent. He had his back to everyone.

"Will?" Ana asked again.

Will spoke softly, without turning around.

"Ana…. I am so worried about Elizabeth and my child…. I'm worried about them being caught in the confusion, or what might have already happened to them. I found blood on our floor Ana…. Blood….. Jack had to watch them beating you. I know how worried he must be. I expect him to be doing everything he can to protect my family…. Shouldn't I do the same?"

At first Ana was angry, but then she came to understand.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help your husband Ana, but I don't know what I can do if I have to worry about you too. I'm sorry."

Will, still not facing them, walked out of the room. The doctor stood.

"No… I'll go talk to him. He's my son."

Bill walked over to his son outside the room.

"You don't have to do this alone son."

"I know…. But…. It's all my fault." Will started.

"Don't say that-"

"No! It's true. If I hadn't cared so much about my shop…. If I had stayed home… if I had only known."

"Son it's not your fault."

"I should have been there to protect them…"

"Son-"

"You don't understand! What if something horrible happens to either of them?? Then I was the one who wasn't there to protect them! What if I lose them? What do I do then!?!"

Will turned away.

"Don't you go anywhere Will. Don't ye dare question whether I know how ye feel or not. Don't you think I've regretted that I had to go on that one last bloody adventure! Don't you think I've regretted that my wife died wishing for me and I was out getting booty? That my son grew up without a father because of me? That I thought I'd lost both of ye forever? Don't ye ever think I don't know how ye feel!" Bill paused and lowered his voice, "Will, I know how ye feel… and it isn't your fault. I'm going to help make sure that you get your wife and me grandbaby back if it costs me my life."

Will turned around. A tear fell from his eye.

Bill gave his son one of the first hugs he could remember giving him, and then Will spoke.

"Men aren't supposed to get this scared Dad. They aren't supposed to worry like this."

"Don't ye think that for one minute Will. All men fear for their loved ones, just not all of them show it. You know something is wrong with a man if he doesn't fear. We'll get your lass back by morning Will. Why don't ye go get some rest. I'll let ye know if anything changes."

Will nodded and walked back into the room. Bill watched him and then smiled. His son certainly had grown into a fine man.

A/N: Okay, so again, sorry for the wait... and please review so that I know there is still anyone out there reading this. THANK YOU!!! LOVE YA!


End file.
